No Place Like Home
by RandomFandomness
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from Rise of the Guardians about the different characters. Mainly about Jack before and after he became a Guardian. No real plot. Rated T just in case...you never know what could happen...
1. My Name Is Jack Frost

Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from Rise of the Guardians about the different characters. Mainly about Jack before and after he became a Guardian. No real plot. I just did this on a long, six-hour car drive…

A/n: I really have no idea how this came into my mind…my imagination strikes at the randomest moments. (Is randomest a word? Did I spell it correctly?) Like one time, I came up with the next chapter for my Percy Jackson Fanfiction in the middle of my p.e class. Another time, a random one-shot while watching Annoying Orange on YouTube… Anyway, hope you guys like it! Reviews/comments are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks. End of discussion.

Comment of the week:

A kid in my sixth period study class: "I want to go to Indonesia and eat Komodo dragons…I bet they taste like chicken."

* * *

Ch. 1: My Name is Jack Frost (A Hundred Years of Solitude)

* * *

His name was Jack Frost. That was all he knew.

Well, that wasn't true. He knew quite a few things. Like, how to make a perfect snowball, make ice sculptures come to life, make it snow, make frost appear on windows, how to fly.

But that wasn't what he wanted to know.

He wanted to know why he was here.

* * *

Jack held back a scream of frustration, as a child passed right through him, running away from his siblings who were flinging snowballs at him. Not him, as in Jack Frost, but him, as in the kid who had just run through him.

He'd tried for so long to get somebody, anybody, to see him. To them, he didn't exist. He was just a myth. The figment of somebody's imagination. Not real.

He blamed science.

Without "science", he would've had a bunch of believers. He wouldn't be lonely. He wouldn't purposely do 'bad' things, such as play pranks on people, if they were able to see him.

He would know why he was here.

But he didn't.

He hadn't spoken to anybody in so long. It had to be a hundred years already. Maybe a bit more. He wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Night had fallen. He was back at the frozen lake he called home. He glanced up at the dark sky, staring at the bright, twinkling stars.

The stars had it so much better than him.

People could see them. They weren't invisible like he was. He bet they even talked to each other.

Oh great. He knew it would be just a matter of time before he started going crazy if he was convinced the stars were talking to each other.

He had to talk to someone. Anyone. If he found somebody to talk to, he'd tell them what had been going on the past hundred years.

How he'd thought somebody waved at him, only to have them waving to their friend. (That had happened several times. More than several actually)

The types of pranks he played on people.

How he stole the sweatshirt he was wearing. (The idiot shouldn't have left it outside. Seriously, who leaves a sweatshirt outside, when there's snow?)

How he'd tried breaking into Santa Clause's workshop, only to be thrown out by yeti's. Several times. (Who knew Santa had yeti's?)

How he'd nearly snuck into the Warren, only to be kicked out (literally) by giant, egg-shaped rocks that moved, had legs, and frowned most of the time.

How he'd woken up from an icy pond and been told he was Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon.

The Man in the Moon. He could see the moon just barely above the tree tops. He glared at the moon, as if it were a real person he was mad at.

Maybe the Man in the Moon was a real person.

Maybe not.

A surge of anger filled him. He grabbed the crooked staff that had been laying on the frozen surface of the lake next to him, and jumped into the air.

He was flying.

Flying at first had been difficult. He'd crashed into several trees. That hadn't been very fun.

But now, he was much, much better. A hundred years of solitude had given him time to practice.

It was to much time in his opinion though.

He shot thought the tree canopy, which wasn't that hard, since there were no leaves on the trees at this time of year. It was the middle of winter for MiM's sake.

He was probably a hundred feet up. But he wasn't scared of heights. He usually flew higher than this.

It was snowing.

Of course, he was the one making this happen.

Whenever his emotions got to out of control, or were just overwhelming him, he ended up controlling the weather without realizing it.

Like right now.

The full moon stared at him.

He glared back.

A long silence followed.

"Why?" he shouted, after he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Why what? He imagined a voice saying.

"Why am I here?" He shouted again. "What's the point if nobody can see me?" The end of his question rose as the anger in his voice became clear.

Silence.

"You don't want to talk?" He asked, still shouting. "Fine! I see how it is!"

"I'm supposed to live forever, all alone, aren't I?"

Nobody answered.

And nobody will answer, he thought. Forever.

* * *

A/n: So what do ya think? Leave a review if I should continue or not! Not sure how often updates will be, with school and all, but with Spring Break finally here, hopefully I'll be able to update two or three (or more) times this week.

Write on,

~candy1231


	2. Meet the Guardians

A/n: I managed to lock myself out of my iPad for three hours yesterday because I forgot my password, so I wasn't able to update this story yesterday. Not much, I know. A rather lame chapter in my opinion. This is more of a filler chapter I guess, until I get an idea for another one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.

Chapter 2: Meet the Guardians (Believe)

* * *

We go by many names.

We take many forms.

We are:

The Sandman,

The Easter Bunny,

The Tooth Fairy,

and Santa Clause.

Our job is to protect the children of the world.

But the children are in danger.

We have never faced a threat greater than this before.

Which is why we have teamed up together to fight the threat.

The threat? You ask.

The threat is none other than the Boogeyman.

Pitch Black.

The Nightmare King.

And he wants fear to rule the world.

But we will do whatever it takes to stop him.

How?

Well, let's just put it this way; our powers are far greater than you could ever imagine.

Bunny for example, can take out enemies with his boomerangs and exploding egg bombs.

You never knew that the Easter Bunny would have boomerangs, did you?

Tooth has her mini-fairies to help collect the teeth around the world.

Sandy can make shapes out of dreamsand.

And me, Santa Clause, I have my yeti's and elves to help make the toys on Christmas Eve.

But we are missing one.

His name is Jack Frost.

I think you've heard of him before.

He brings the snow days and blizzards around the globe.

And we need him to help defeat Pitch Black.

And we need you.

We need you to keep on believing.

Without children's belief in us, our powers will disappear, and we can't fight the Nightmare King if our powers disappear.

No matter what happens,

No matter what nightmares the Boogeyman might send you at night,

You need to believe.

You need to believe in the Guardians; Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth, and North.

If you don't believe, who will protect you from the nightmares that are sure to come your way?


	3. Blizzard of '68

A/n: Yes, I know, two chapters in one day! Actually, I had this one typed out a couple of days ago, but I wasn't able to upload it. I'm not that great at typing accents, so let me know how I did Bunny's!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious by now that I don't own the rise of the Guardians?

Chapter 3: Blizzard of '68 (Meet the Easter Bunny)

* * *

It was the day before Easter Sunday.

The weather should have been warming up by now. Snow should have melted and formed mountain springs. Baby birds should have been coming out of their eggs.

The children of the world should have been wondering what the Easter Bunny was going to leave in their Easter baskets.

But they were concerned with other things.

Like, why was there a blizzard?

* * *

Snow swirled around him, lashing at his bare feet. He should have been cold.

But he wasn't.

He was Jack Frost, the winter spirit.

So of course he couldn't be cold.

He'd been around for two hundred years already, hardly talking to anyone.

Why wasn't he talking to anyone?

Because they couldn't see him.

He had no believers.

* * *

The blizzard was one of the biggest since the last ice age probably.

It covered half of North America. Parts of Russia and Europe were hit with a different blizzard.

And in the middle of all this was Jack Frost. He'd probably get yelled at for causing such a big blizzard.

But he didn't care.

It would mean that somebody was talking to him. He couldn't take another two hundred years alone.

"What the hell do 'ya think 'er doin'?" shouted an accented voice.

Finally, somebody to talk to.

He turned around, gripping his staff in his hand, just in case. E. Aster Bunnymund was glaring at him. Or at least, trying to. The snow kept getting in Bunny's eyes, and it was obvious that he was shivering.

Jack felt a little bad, so he let the blizzard die down a bit.

But he didn't feel that bad.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He shouted back.

"Makin'' a bloody blizzard a day before Easter! The ankle biters won' be able tah go lookin' for my googies!"

"So?"

"So? All yah say is so?" The Pooka said, obviously angered.

"Why should I care?" He shouted at Bunny.

The blizzard got worse.

"Do yah have any respect,_ any respect_ at all for the holidays?" Bunny shouted.

"Holidays? What holidays? All the kids will be doing is looking for eggs! What's so special about that? I can understand Christmas. Christmas is when you spend time with your family and give gifts to each other. But Easter is nothing like that!"

Bunny glared at him angrily. Oops. Maybe he went a little to far. He noticed Bunny's paw go into the bag, and pull something out. Jack found out to late what it was.

"Stupid egg-bombs!" He shouted, coughing as the gas from the egg bomb lingered in the air.

The Pooka wasn't expecting the ice shards, and found himself impaled to the ground by one ice shard that managed to embed itself in the strap of his holster.

Jack didn't know how long the fight lasted, but by the end, he was exhausted. The Pooka had left a long time ago, so he was alone again.

He looked around at the destruction they had caused. They hadn't fought near any houses, or cities or whatever, but the wilderness definitely wasn't the same.

Whole trees were uprooted. There were craters the size of mini-vans that littered the area. Snow had melted in some parts, revealing dying patches of grass.

He flew off before his emotions could take over.

* * *

It was oh-dark-thirty, sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

But the world had changed.

The blizzard had finally stopped.

Most of the snow melted.

Spring was finally here.

Children woke to Easter baskets sitting by their beds, waiting to be opened. Eggs, hiding in the bushes, waiting to be found.

Easter was here.

And with it, the days of a winter wonderland had disappeared. But they would come back next winter.


	4. Breaking Into the Workshop

A/n: Remind me never to make chocolate pancakes from scratch ever again... (a long story that can be found on my profile) Spring break just ended :( No more looking up random stuff on Pintrest or deviantART for hours on end… oh well.

Disclaimer: These things are really annoying. Do you think I could skip one? Probably not. I do not own the Rise of the Guardians.

Comment of the week:

**A friend who texted me at eight at night: **Lost 134 calories! Now, I am going to eat a bowl of ice cream, sit on the couch, and watch Despicable Me to celebrate… I'll earn back what I lost XD

* * *

Ch. 4: Breaking into the Workshop (Meet North)

Jack couldn't believe it. He finally found it.

Now, what is here? You might ask. Well, Jack Frost had finally found the North Pole. Santa's Workshop to be exact.

And, of course, he immediately started with a plan to be able to get into the workshop unseen, maybe snag a couple of cookies.

It was snowing, but that was nothing new. Of course there was going to be snow. It was the North Pole for MiM's sake!

He managed to look into one of the windows. He couldn't stop the grin from creeping up on his face.

Inside, the workshop was busy. Yeti's lumbered around, carrying toys. Elves danced around, climbing on the yeti's and generally making a mess of things. Sadly, there were no open windows he could fly through. He spotted a familiar figure walking down the workshop, nodding or shaking his head at the toys the yeti's were making.

Santa Clause.

Nicholas St. North.

Noel.

Whatever else people of the world called him. There he was, standing several feet from the window Jack was staring through.

Jack was surprised Santa hadn't noticed him yet. Actually, none of the yeti's or elves noticed him. Surely a pale, skinny kid, with a weird looking stick and a blue sweatshirt, who was flying (more like floating) in mid-air would definitely catch the attention of anybody inside. Apparently not. Oh, wait, scratch that. One yeti was glaring at him, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture, then pounding his balled up fist into the other open palm. Jack snorted. What a nice welcoming committee Santa had.

He flew around, looking for an open window. Finally! He went in.

* * *

The workshop was a lot busier and noisier than he expected it to be. But he didn't get to look for a long time. A yeti had spotted him.

This couldn't be good. He was about to fly out the open window, when something grabbed him from behind, and slung him over it's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, trying to get out of the yeti's grip.

"I was going to leave anyway! Don't-"

The last part was cut off because the yeti had literally thrown him outside. The yeti made some sounds, and stomped off, slamming the door to the workshop.

They say you learn something new everyday. Jack Frost learned something today, and that was to not get caught by a yeti while sneaking into Santa's workshop.

* * *

A/n: Another lame chapter, I know. I think I'm coming down with Writer's Block. Anybody want to help me write the next chapter? Feel free to PM me.


	5. They

**A/n: **Hey, it's still me, candy123, I just changed my username, that's all. So sorry I haven't been updating! Life has been busy...

**Comment of the Week:**

**A friend while waiting in line for Starbucks:** That random moment when you find blood on your stuff...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rise of the Guardians.

Ch. 5: They

* * *

They.

They come.

They come to fill our night with horror.

With terror.

With pain.

With **fear.**

They come silently.

Nothing more than a whisper.

A hungry gleam in their eyes.

A lust for fear.

You can't see them.

Unless you believe.

Believe in the wonders of the world.

The magic.

Myths.

Fairytales.

Folklore.

Believe.

They.

They come.

They come to take over our dreams.

Turn them into nightmares.

Who are _they_?

Fearlings.

The Fearlings come.

They come to invade our peaceful sleeping.

But they won't.

Not if you **believe. **

It is the **belief** that protects you.

Because for as long as you _believe,_

you will be protected.

Protected from the horrors they will bring.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Long time no see. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been busy. I won't be able to update for a while, but I just wanted to check in and see how you guys are doing. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. It is 2 in the morning and I should really go to bed… **

**Well, bye for now! **

**~RandomFandomness**

**P.S.: It's still me, candy123, I just changed my username. Probably should've put that at the beginning…oh well…**


End file.
